Home Alone BAU style
by cinnysangel
Summary: A cinny-ster fic. The team rushes to get to sunny California as a huge storm moves into Virginia. By the time they realize their mistake it is to late to go back. A killer is stranded among hundreds others of at the DC airport.
1. Chapter 1

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**The team rushes to get to sunny California as a huge storm moves into Virginia. By the time they realize their mistake it is to late to go back. A killer is stranded among hundreds others at the DC airport. When two bodies are found in an hour an unlikely pair help catch the killer, problem they are stranded also and struggle with limited resources.**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

They boarded the jet ready to head to California. A killer calls them there but the team doesn't mind since the east coast is expecting record snow fall by the early morning. Hotch didn't want to waste time so he hurried to get to the airport asking everyone to meet him there. He calls ahead and gets the pilot on the line, as the first of the heavy snow flakes begin to fall. "Get the plane ready as soon as we can, I want to be in the air."

Hotch ran out of the doors into the frigid air, hoping onboard and closing the latch in one swift movement. He barely got into his seat when the plane taxis into position and shoots down the runway.

The team is sitting quietly in near darkness, most of them breathing slowly, asleep. They had back to back cases and this was the third one in four weeks. He hated to call them out so early but he had to. He looked at his watch flips off the dim light above his seat and closes his eyes for the remainder of the flight to the west coast.

Two hours later he feels gentle nudging.

"Sir? Sir, wake up." It's JJ. Hotch opens his eyes and the closes them immediately. "Hotch we are almost there and we should get started."

"What time is it?"

"4:30 east coast time but when we land it will be around 1am."

The one thing Hotch loved about going to California in the middle of the night, the time difference gave them a chance to get some sleep.

"Ok we will get briefed and then we will go to the hotel and meet in the morning at 7. Wake the others." Hotch headed to the bathroom and JJ did as he asked.

Spencer was having a dream. He tossed and turned calling out but never waking. It lasted only a few moments but seemed to go on forever. When he finally sat upright his heart was pounding and the memories of his dream were like rice paper in fire. They floated away on the wind. He was sweaty but yet he was cold. He pulled the blankets around him and sank to the pillow. He was asleep again before he even realized he was awake.

"Spencer… time to get up. Spencer." The voice was sweet but stern. He didn't want to move, he was warm and comfortable. He didn't open his eyes. "Please Spencer, get up.' He tried to ignore it but the voice was getting stronger, demanding.

Hotch had just unlatched the door and opened it when the group of FBI agents stood there staring at him. _"Did everyone need to go?" _He stepped out of the way but none of them made a move to go in next.

"You got to tell him." Emily whispered to JJ.

JJ nudged Emily with her elbow. "Ixnay on the eidray…"

"Pig Latin JJ really?" Morgan spoke up.

Hotch looked at each of them Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Emily. Something was missing.

"Is Reid after the coffee already? Reid make me a cup will ya?" Hotch yelled from the back of the jet.

Spencer heard the voice again. "Get up this instant young man." It was his mother. He sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. He relaxed, it was only a dream. He turned his clock around so he could see what time it was 4:30 Oh well I might as well get up the alarm will go off in a half hour anyway. He had gotten over being uncomfortable with the dark and now when he slept he had to have total darkness. It banished the monsters from his mind and he could stare out into the black room and not see body parts and blood. That was the reason he turned his clock to the wall, even the faint glow of the numbers bothered him. He walked to the window and pulled on the black out shade he had installed. He was shocked by the scene outside. Snow blanketed everything and more was coming down heavy. Wow maybe he would get the day off.

When there wasn't an answer Hotch turned his attention to the Agents standing with him.

Emily said under her breath, "Tell him"

JJ argued back, "You tell him."

They were going back and forth over and over when Hotch said, "Someone tell me!" Morgan, whom had been quiet most of the time, standing behind Emily and JJ, gave JJ a shove forward volunteering her for the job. She shot him a dirty look and whispered "Ass."

"Um sir did you forget something?"

"JJ what are you talking about?" And then it dawned on him. He pointed at Rossi and they both said in unison, "You forgot to get Reid! I didn't you did."

"Well someone did." Morgan shouted above the bickering that ensued. Hotch marched to the front of the plane and when he returned he had a stressed look on his face.

"The airport in DC is closed, they have 21 inches of snow already and no chance of it stopping. The place is on a state of emergency."

"Well we have handled cases without Reid in the field before." Rossi replied.

"Yes I know, but I tried to call and there isn't phone service, I hope he doesn't try to go out in this weather."

Reid bundled up and put on his boots. He was glad he had a four wheel drive and he could get on the roads, nothing but emergency vehicles were allowed. With his badge he would have no problems. A little while later he had only made it a couple of miles from home and he got stuck in a snow drift. He struggled to get out but the car wouldn't budge. He got out and went to the trunk.

"_Reid listen to me. Are you listening? Damn it Kid this is important." _

"_I'm listening, cat litter 50lbs and flash light extra gas, batteries, flares, water, snacks, and, blankets." I heard you Morgan I know you tell me this every year and it is already in the back of the car. _

"_Reid what else?" _

_Reid thought for a moment. He went over the list again and he couldn't think of anything._

"_Nope nothing else."_

"_Kid you forget them every year. How many times do I have to tell you water proof matches will save your life one day." Morgan flipped the box of matches at Reid and Spencer caught it one handed._

_Morgan raised his eyebrows good catch kid you're learning. _

As Reid opened the trunk he thought of the conversation he had with Morgan yesterday and he had to admit he was right. Reid lifted the cat litter out and sprinkled some around the tires. Then he got back into the car and stepped on the gas softly. The tires grabbed traction with the cat litter and he was able to back out onto the road. An hour and a half later he was never happier to see the BAU.

Once on the 6th floor he realized he was the only one there or so he thought. Garcia came out of her cubby with a Mickey Mouse coffee mug complete with ears as handles. She was startled when she seen him.

"When did you guys get back?"

"Yesterday morning you were with us. Are you feeling ok?" Reid was concerned and he moved closer to Penelope.

"I know that silly I meant from California."

"We didn't go to California." Reid looked at her puzzled.

Garcia's eyes grew wide in shock as recognition crossed her mind. They had forgotten Reid. "Oh!" She put her hand over her mouth and the reality settled on Reid.

"Did they forget me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**Fun in the snow!**

**The team rushes to get to sunny California as a huge storm moves into Virginia. By the time they realize their mistake it is to late to go back. A killer is stranded among hundreds others at the DC airport. When two bodies are found in an hour an unlikely pair help catch the killer, problem they are stranded also and struggle with limited resources.**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 2

"Oh no honey there has to be a reason." She cooed. I will make you some coffee.

She moved to the coffee cart and set a cup out for him she lifted the sugar and turned it over the cup.

He asked her how she managed to get here with her car. She continued to pour sugar into his cup as she talked and on the last word she stopped pouring. "I slept here, my car is lousy in this weather and I need to be here because you guys got called in." She regretted those words after she said them.

Spencer watched her put coffee and milk in the cups and then he stood up adding a little more sugar to his.

Garcia shook her head "Spencer, do you even like coffee?"

"Yes, why?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You are having sugar milk with a hint of coffee flavor that's why."

"It's the way I like it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Garcia looked at Reid well let's go find out what happened. She stood and headed to her office. Reid followed her. Once they were inside he took a seat. She sat down in her chair and picked up the phone. "Damn, no dial tone." She shook her head. They were not only stranded but they had no contact to the team. Garcia bent forward and rustled around her desk drawer and found a radio, she pulled it out gave it a quick kiss and said, "I knew you would be good for something, eventually." After plugging it in and raising the antenna she messed with the dials until she got a radio station. The news portion of the program came on and she listened to road conditions and alerts as to what to do if your power went out. They gave one quick notice that thousands were without phone service and they were trying to fix the problem. Well it looks like we will be here for awhile.

"Hey why don't we go outside for a bit?" Garcia said hopeful.

"Are you crazy, have you seen it out there?" Reid looked at her puzzled.

"Yes oh come on don't be a baby, I dare you or are you afraid?"

Reid stood and grabbed his coat, "I'm not afraid. What are you waiting for?"

Garcia lifted her oversized purse and rummaged through it until she found a pair of green spandex pants. She shook them out and when she lifted her leg to put them on Spencer turned around quickly. She laughed, "Spencer I can do this and you won't see a thing my skirt is big so it will block your view."

"No…no I'm alright I'll wait in the bullpen." He all but ran from the room.

A few minutes later Garcia came out of the office, wearing jeans over her spandex and a large sweater over her top. She was slipping her arms into her coat. On the elevator Spencer put on his scarf and gloves. Penelope wrapped an oversized scarf around her neck multiple times and then pulled part of it over her face; she lifted her hood up and pulled the draw string so that the hood framed her face. She finished by zipping the jacket all the way up and donning mittens.

"How long do you plan on staying out here?" Spencer asked her.

"Long enough to have some fun." She replied.

She made a snow ball and threw it at Spencer. He turned around and looked at her and she laughed. He threw one back at her. She seen a large pile of snow and ran to it, she dived into it. A plow worked on the parking lot and someone was shoveling the walks. And where the snow had been cleared and it wasn't too deep, Garcia said, "Lets make a snowman."

Spencer looked at her, "I've never made one before."

"Spencer you never made a snowman, have you ever played in the snow?"

"No" he looked ashamed and she drew near to him and hugged him.

"Well young one, time to relive your child hood but include all the fun stuff you missed out on."

They made a snowman and Garcia showed him how to start with a snowball and then roll it in the snow to make a bigger ball. He laughed when she had him stack them and she removed her scarf wrapping it around its neck.

"You're going to get cold." He warned. He took off his scarf and draped it over her neck.

She looked at him and then she kissed his check. She fell backwards and said snow angels, he shrugged and joined her.

Then Penelope ran back inside she came back a few moments later with two cardboard boxes from the recyclables room.

"What are those for?" He asked as she handed him one.

"Sleds!" She ran to the mountain of snow created by the plows. He followed reluctantly, _this can't be safe_ he thought and after they climbed up to the top she sat on her box and slid down the hill. She laughed all the way down and Spencer thought what the hell he gave it a shot.

A bunch of times later they were laughing so hard and the boxes had gotten soggy, "How about hot chocolate?"

Spencer nodded, he couldn't feel his fingers or toes anymore but it was worth it. This was the most fun he had in a long time.

Inside, they both went in search of some dry clothing. By the time Spencer came out of the bathroom Penelope had water in the microwave and was scooping hot chocolate into mugs. "Put your clothing over the chairs. I checked the lines and they are still down."

He did and then joined her at the table. She put the cup in front of him and then she said, "Careful it will be hot." She thought for a minute and then added "Whoops forgot the best part." She grabbed a bag of marshmallows off the shelf and plopped two in his cup.

"Blow on it, Spencer."

He looked at her. He tried to ignore the first comment but that was the final straw. "Yes Mom!" She looked up and he was smiling at her as he blew on the hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**Reid makes a decision to help airport security and local police track a killer in an airport.**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 3

An hour later Penelope asked Spencer if he was hungry. He told her he brought lunch.

"A sandwich, apple, pudding and chips." She nodded and said ok we can have lunch but tonight dinner is my treat. I made a big pot of beef stew and brought it in for anyone who would be here with me. He raised his eyebrows. Garcia was always ready for everything. It was one of the things he took from her. Through the years he had learned a lot from the team and took the best things from each of them, putting those things into practice in his own life.

They had just finished up when the phone rang. Garcia looked at it with giddy anticipation, "Snow bunny of Quantico at your service."

"Garcia, thank God." Emily said into the phone.

"What can I do for you dear?" Garcia replied.

Before Emily could answer the other line rang. Spencer said "I'll grab it in the bullpen."

"Was that Reid?" Emily asked.

"Yes he's been here since this morning." Garcia looked over her shoulder to make sure Reid had gone out before she asked, "Emily is Hotch mad at Spencer?"

"No actually he is kind of worried about him."

"Is that why he left him home for this case?"

Emily sighed, "Oh gosh no! He thought Rossi was picking Spencer up and Rossi thought the same, it was a huge mix up. Is he upset?"

"A little but he will be fine, we've been having some fun."

"Oh Garcia take it easy on him!"

"What does that mean?" She asked, amused.

Emily asked Garcia some questions and gave her the information to search for. Penelope had a reply in a few moments.

"Thanks Penelope you're and angel, Morgan has been at the computer here for three hours and he couldn't find what you did in three seconds. We will check back as soon as we can. In the mean time I am going to send the files for Reid."

Penelope nodded but then realized they didn't have a video feed so she said, "Snow bunny out!"

The fax machine buzzed and shot out pages rapid fire and Garcia was puzzled. Why was Emily Faxing the file? Then her computer blinked an incoming file from Emily.

Reid came back in and Garcia had moved to the fax machine, looking at the cover page…Washington DC. What was this?

"Oh it is coming through already great."

"What's going on Spencer?"

"We have a case." He said as a matter of fact.

"I know but why is this coming from DC if the team is in California?"

"No, that is where they have a case; _We_ have a case here in DC!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**The last two chapters could have been combined but for dramatic reasons I kept them apart. Careful Spencer you're setting yourself up for a cold front in the BAU if Garcia finds out what you are up to.**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 4**

All he wanted to do was make his connection and get out of here but then a storm grounded him. He was ok for now but the urge would return soon. He felt like a caged animal. He paced and kept looking for his flight to be rescheduled. When it didn't seem like it was going to, and more of them changed to canceled status, he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He was getting more and more agitated and he tried to calm himself. Looking at his reflection, he practiced making faces at himself. Mad, he contorted his face; he knew how to do that one well. Fear, how many times had he stared fear in the face? Bored, he could get that in an instant. Happy, happy was always a problem. He smiled wide and it seemed too fake, he closed his mouth and slightly lifted the corners of his lips it appeared to be more of a scowl. He showed a little teeth and it looked menacing. He opted for bored, since it suited the situation perfectly. And if a little agitation shown through, that would be accepted too, since he was stranded like everyone else.

He was looking in the mirror when a man entered. He shuffled when he walked, taking a long time to cross the room. As soon as the man was at the urinal he sprung into action. He slipped the wire over his head and crossed it around the back pulling both ends together. He struggled and they banged up against the wall. He kept control of the situation and had a tight grip on him. Soon the man stopped fighting as his life was snuffed out. As soon as he knew he was gone he dropped him to the tile floor. He was breathing heavy and sucked in air trying to calm himself. He picked the man up and dragged him into the stall, sitting him down on the toilet. He locked the door and then climbed underneath the stall door. His hand touched the tile and he recoiled it quickly. He grabbed some paper towels and left the room. He walked slowly to another bathroom trying not to draw attention once inside he washed his hands repeatedly. Sweat dripped off his brow and his hands shook. Adrenaline coursed through his body. But he was disappointed. He liked to see their faces, to know they were afraid. And most of all he wanted to see the recognition flash in their eyes as they realize this was the end of their life.

********

"What do you mean we have a case?" She held up a finger to keep him from talking. "We can't take a case we are stranded here. And besides I am an "Analysis", Spencer, not a profiler. How am I going to help you?"

"Garcia you can do this. I'm here and we will do it together. We will get the team involved if we have too." He got the papers together and put them in a file. He was about to write "DC Airport Strangler" on the front when she stopped him.

"Hold it!" There was the finger again. And she had a serious glare on her face that could rival a few he had seen on Hotch before. "You're not going to tell them are you?"

Spencer looked everywhere but directly at her. "Yes."

She narrowed her eyes some more and Spencer was positive she couldn't look anymore fierce in spite of the bright colors in her hair and dress, her multicolored nail polish, dramatic makeup and quirky jewelry.

"Spencer Reid, don't you lie to me. Yes you will tell them or yes you won't be telling them?"

Spencer swallowed, "I'll let them know." He added mentally, "….eventually"


	5. Chapter 5

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**Christmas wish**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 5

Spencer went over the report with Penelope. "A man was found in a bathroom stall propped up on a toilet, he was strangled with what appeared to be some kind of rope or ligature."

Penelope stopped him. "Spencer, do you have any idea how many people could be stranded in that airport, how many workers and visitors? It is staggering. How are you supposed to find this guy from these reports only?"

"We will wait for another body." He said it in a so matter of fact way that she looked at him.

"Spencer that is awful, we are sitting here hoping someone else will die."

"Not hoping, Penelope knowing."

**********

"Hotch, what is with you?" Morgan asked as he paced in the police station.

Hotch looked at Morgan surprised that he was talking to him, but he never heard him. "What did you say?"

"Look, so you left him there! Not a big deal, we are all a bit tired and worn out right now. One of us should have notice he wasn't on the jet, but we didn't."

Hotch knew Morgan was just trying to put his mind at easy, and he appreciated it. The truth was, he is responsible for his team and he didn't think about Reid at all, when he called them. He never even picked up the phone to let Spencer know they had a case. That was what was eating at him. He forgot Reid all together.

JJ interrupted his thoughts when she came in and told them they had another body.

Penelope yawned, followed by Spencer yawning again. He looked at the clock and it was 1:45. They had been working in one way or another for over 12 hrs. His day started at 4:30 and he knew Penelope had to have been up then too. The team had called and said they were going to get some rest three hours ago and Spencer hadn't yet told them about the DC case. They seemed to be over loaded with work of their own and he didn't want to burden them "Let's get some rest." He finally said.

They went to the room that was next to JJ's office. It seemed strange not to have her here but he didn't say anything. All he was thinking about was getting into one of the bunks and going to sleep. Penelope opened the door and flipped on the light switch. They were amazed at what awaited them. Boxes and Boxes of files were everywhere.

"It seems our little liaison is expanding out of her office a bit." Penelope said.

"How are we going to get a place to sleep here?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"We only need to get to one bunk Spencer, clear it off and you can get on the top one and I will sleep on the bottom bed."

Spencer agreed and they got to work. A half hour later it was done. A neat path from the door to the beds was cleared and Spencer climbed the side of the bed plopping down in a noisy fashion.

Once they were deep into the covers Spencer said, "Are you still awake?"

Penelope said yes. Spencer couldn't relax. The light from the parking lot were shining in the window and he couldn't stop looking around the room. Knowing all the boxes that sat there and what was in them made his mind swirl with unsolved murders. He was about to climb back down and tackle the boxes when Penelope stared talking about Christmas time when she was young.

"My mom would have a big dinner made for Christmas Eve. And we would decorate our tree with the last of the ornaments and that is when we would put the star on top. Did you ever have a Christmas tree?"

"Maybe when I was young, but I don't remember it"

"Spencer Reid! Something you don't remember!" Penelope said in a mockingly shocked voice. "Well this year we will get you a tree."

He was about to protest when she began talking again about her family.

"That night each of us would get a piece of ribbon and we took turns climbing under the tree and tying it to the branches out of sight. You had to make sure no one could see it from the other side. There you would tie your hearts desire for Christmas and you couldn't tell anyone your wish either or it wouldn't come true. I would always be the last one because I had so many wishes and couldn't pick just one."

He yawned and said, "What would you wish for?"

"I can't tell you Spencer because it won't come true. Aren't you listening?"

"I am, but could it be anything, anything you want?"

She yawned as she said, "Yes anything."

"Goodnight Penelope." She was sleeping before he said the words and Spencer knew this Christmas when they would put a Christmas tree in his tiny apartment his wish would be for his mom to get well and come home. A tear slid from the corner of his eye and not long after he was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**Two more bodies are discovered and a news crew is among the people stranded at the airport.**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 6

The sound of a ringing phone woke him at first light. He searched his pockets for his cell phone. Not finding it there he lifted the covers and found it near the end of the bed, it must have slipped out of his pocket while he slept.

"Spencer Reid." He said into his phone.

"Agent Reid this is Detective Malter."

"Yes detective, I'm sorry" Reid tried to get his bearings after to little sleep.

"Dr. Reid we have a situation here. Two more bodies were discovered this morning."

Reid hoped off of the bunk and realized Garcia wasn't in bed. He walked to the bullpen and the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air. Reid never wanted it more than he did right now.

"What are the road conditions, sir?"

"Dr Reid have you looked outside?"

"No I haven't I actually just got up." Reid went to the window in Hotch's office. The snow was falling again and the streets below were covered in a heavy blanket of white powder making them look as if they had no barriers and no ending.

"Ok send me what you have and I will try to get you a profile."

"That's the problem, the only thing we have are bodies."

Reid went to Garcia's cubby and she was on the phone. A news broadcast covered the storm and Reid watched that as she talked to Hotch.

The announcer spoke of the nor'easter they were getting and about how long the storm could last. A record 29 inches had fallen and more to come. Wind gusts were causing snow drifts that were hampering the efforts to clear road ways and people were expected to be stranded for days, some without power. The weather switched to a broadcast in the DC Airport and the story was about the killings. Reid's mouth hung open in shock as he listened to the report.

"Yes sir he is right here. Yes sir I know that sir. I'm positive sir."

The sound of Garcia's nervous voice got Reid's attention. He knew what Hotch was talking about and he didn't look forward to the conversation he was sure he would be having.

Garcia handed him the phone and then left the office. Reid was worried that maybe he got her in a lot of trouble.

"Reid, you do understand that under these circumstances you will not be able to get an accurate profile."

"I know Hotch but what can I do? Ignore it? In less than 24 hrs three people are dead. There isn't any chance the unsub is going to stop until he is caught. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I didn't say that. You should have told us about it from the beginning, and let us in."

"Yes sir, I know. It's just that you have enough with your own case."

"What do you know?" Hotch waited for Reid to spout off statistics and facts but the younger agent remained quiet. This had Hotch more worried than if Reid would be there in the airport with this serial killer on the loose. Never was Reid silent and not for this long.

"Reid?" Hotch almost expected the call to be disconnected.

"I'm here."

"Reid what is going on? I want you to tell me now, and that is an order!"

"Sir there isn't anything to tell. Except the condition the bodies are in when they are found."


	7. Chapter 7

**Home alone…BAU style….**

**A cinny-ster fic.**

**The team tries to help and Spencer has doubts.**

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 7

Reid called Detective Malter as soon as he got off the line with Hotch. The power flickered and for about three seconds they were plunged into darkness. He heard Garcia gasp and he asked her if she was alright after the lights came back on.

"I'm fine Spencer." She came to the doorway and told him his coffee was ready.

"I'm sorry Penelope if Hotch was harsh I told him it was all my fault."

"It is entirely your fault. But he wasn't mean to me. He's worried about you Spencer."

"Why? I don't understand I'm not getting myself into trouble."

"It's not that Spencer. He feels guilty."

Spencer looked at her puzzled by her last comment. He didn't know why Hotch would feel guilty.

"Because he left you here! Gosh Spencer for a genius your not so bright at times."

Spencer followed her out to the bullpen and retrieved his coffee.

"You didn't have to pour this for me. You made it, I should waiting on you."

He took a long sip. "It's perfect. I love you!"

She laughed, "Did you just tell me you love me or were you talking to the coffee?"

"Mmmm, both!" He said into the cup.

She took a sip from her cup, "I love you both too!"

Two cups later Spencer tried his call again. Detective Malter answered on the second ring.

Spencer dove right in, "Why didn't you tell me there was a news crew there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters. If the unsub sees the news report it most likely will cause one of two things, he will escalate or he will stop all together cutting our chances of finding him down to next to nothing."

"Oh, I'll tell them to stop. And Dr. Reid our satellite has been out for 4 hours now. He most likely didn't see the coverage."

"Is there anyway you can make sure he doesn't see it? Incase you do get coverage back? And don't bother telling them to stop. Now that it is out maybe we can use it to our advantage."

"I can have power shut down to all TV monitors within the hour."

"Great and lets hope it doesn't come back in the mean time. Oh and my team is still in California but they will be working on this with us, or as much as they can. They have a case of their own and they are down a man."

Reid disconnected the call and a thought occurred to him. The team hasn't really involved him or Garcia into the case they were working on. Garcia a bit, but hardly anything with Reid._ Hotch is feeling guilty. Did he really forget me, or does he doubt my ability?_ Questions swirled around Reid's mind and he was getting a little paranoid over it.

* * *

He walked down the stairs and he seen the news crew hovering together. They were waiting to be put on the air. He listened as one of them talked. The man went on about satellite feeds being down and that they had no way of broadcasting as of the moment.

He knew that they were there to talk about the storm, but he also knew it wouldn't be long until they found out about the bodies.


	8. Chapter 8

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 8

How were they going to find the killer when they knew next to nothing about him? Spencer realized he was staring at the same sheet of paper for twenty minutes. His stomach growled and he looked at the clock 3:30 and he still hadn't had a bite to eat. He looked at Penelope and thought she only had coffee so far and he knew she had to be getting hungry.

"We need to get food. The vending machines have some stuff let's check it out."

"No need dear." Penelope opened her drawer and got out a ring with multiple keys on it. She opened a file cabinet and pulled out cans of soup and set them on the desk, "Tomato, chicken and rice, minestrone, and chicken and stars." Spencer grabbed the chicken and stars. "Oh I haven't had this in years!"

"Well, be my guest!" Penelope said as she took the chicken and rice.

"What else do you have in there?"

"Never mind, we will save that for later!"

She walked out and on her way to their break room she stopped in Rossi's office. She grabbed a box of saltines he had on his book shelf. "My dear Rossi, you don't mind do you?" She said out loud. "One thing is for sure Reid; we won't starve if we have to stay here for a few days. We'll hit up your candy drawer later."

He smiled at her and said, "Sooner than later!" He ran off and brought back a huge bag of M&M's and poured some in her hand.

They ate and Reid bought them both a coke, from the vending machine. They spent a bunch of time wondering what kind of meals they could make with the vending machine items and the soup she had, thinking they could come up with some unique treats if they raided everyone's desk and all the cabinets in the break room. Reid opened the freezer and found frozen dinners. "We should have looked here first!"

Garcia sighed and said, "Leave it to JJ to have a bunch of dinners in here."

Garcia's computer monitor beeped and a message was waiting for her when she got back. A file was being sent from Florida with information on an unsolved killing in an airport there two months ago. The MO was the same. An hour later a video was sent from Louisiana, Reid and Penelope sat together waiting for it to load. They didn't wait long when the video filled the screen.

Spencer and Penelope watched as a man between the ages of 25-30 came into view. He walked down the hall and stopped briefly at the door way to the men's room. He turned his head away from the camera then walked through the door. He didn't seem to be aware of the security camera. Penelope waited and she reached for Spencer's hand, she gripped it tightly, knowing from Louisiana police that a man had died in that bathroom.

They had gone through countless hours of video and finally had pinpointed the time when the murder victim went into the bathroom and was followed by the man in the leather coat. Moments ticked by and Garcia could feel her stomach turn. She knew the actual murder wasn't on this tape but realizing it was happening as the film went on made her sick. She would never get used to this.

Reid held her hand, "Do you want to stop it? I can look at by myself if you want me to."

She shook her head and kept staring at the screen.

The door opened and the man came out of the restroom, he was clearly agitated and he hurried down the hall disappearing around the corner.

"That's him, right?" Penelope asked.

"Let the video play and see if anyone else goes into the bathroom."

They waited and about ten minutes later a man walked down the hall and he entered the bathroom thirty seconds later, he ran out and down the hall to return with security guards. He is clearly shaken.

"That is the guy who found the body." Spencer was about to say they needed to get that video to the DC police when the BAU was engulfed in black as the power went out. It flickered once only to cut out again and remain down, a moment later the spot lights in the bullpen came on an a few night lights built into the walls lit up as the emergency generators kicked on.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!"

Penelope grabbed her laptop and began pulling the video up.

"Can you send it to them?" Spencer asked

"If they have emergency power."

He tried to dial out but was unable to reach anyone.

"No Phones!" Spencer was worried. He knew what this man looked like and he could stop him if they could get his picture to the DC police.

"I have to get there!" Spencer ran out of the room and when he came back he told Penelope he was leaving.

"How are you getting there, you can't drive."

"The national guard! Snow mobile!" He yelled as he ran to the stairs.

She ran out to the loft. "Spencer, are you crazy?!?"

He didn't answer because he was already running to the lobby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the lobby the Security guard was waiting for him. Someone will be here for you in about three minutes. You need to put this on. He was given a snow suit and helmet. Spencer stepped into it and zipped it up. It was too big but it would have to do, this was life or death. He wondered about this crazy idea, he knew that it was available to him, he never thought he would use it though. Mostly they used the National Guard to bring in police officers and secret service into DC. Spencer never thought they would help him catch a killer. As soon as the man pulled up, Spencer got on the back he clung to the guy as he took off at full speed racing down the snow covered streets. Spencer resisted the urge to scream. This was almost as bad as some of the crazy ideas Morgan came up with. And he was rather surprised Morgan never wanted to do this. Spencer didn't think he would ever be clinging to another man like this, but he hung on for dear life. A thought occurred to him; Morgan never wanted to do this because it required hanging on. Spencer was quite alright with never doing this terrifying ride again. In fact he would walk back to the BAU before he would get on another snowmobile.

Spencer got off the snowmobile as soon as it stopped. What do you say to someone you held onto for 15 minutes, especially a stranger. This was awkward to say the least. The man hit the gas and was zipping through the parking lot seconds later. Spencer held up his hand and waved briefly.

As they had pulled up to the airport Spencer noticed the place was lit like a Christmas tree. Now he turned his attention to the entrance. A Guard stood at the doors and Spencer walked up to him.

"Do you have generators here?"

"Yes but the power came back five minutes ago."

Spencer sighed. That trip was a wasted of time. He showed the guard his ID and asked to be taken to Detective Malter. The guard got on the radio. He told Spencer where to go and Reid took off down the hall.

Detective Malter met Reid in the hallway and He was surprised by how young Spencer was. He ushered Reid into the office. As soon as Spencer got in there he unloaded his bag. He handed a still from the video to the detective.

"That is our guy."

He looked it over and Spencer started scanning the cameras that were lined up against the wall. He asked for the Photo and the Detective handed it to him. Spencer gave it to the woman who was monitoring the screens. "This is who we are looking for."


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean he is at the airport?" Hotch yelled into the phone. He was fuming and he needed an answer right now.

"Sir our power was out and we know who the killer is. Spencer was taken by the National Guard to DC. Yes I tried to call him but he isn't answering. As soon as I know more I will let you know. And sir he won't do anything foolish, I am sure he will let the authorities take care of this."

"Garcia what he did was foolish, he should have waited!" Hotch wasn't yelling anymore his voice was just stern and that made Penelope more nervous than if he would have been screaming. Would Hotch fire Reid for this decision?

.

They waited in the room for any sign of the man they were looking for. It was hard to tell clearly if he was amongst the crowd. Detective Malter was handing out copies of the photo to his security officers as they filtered into to the room. Reid warned them to not make it obvious that they were looking. Also if someone spotted him they were to radio a password "storm warning" to the detective along with location, and wait for backup.

.

A view of a long corridor came onto the screen and a man was leaning up against the wall. "That's him!" Reid said. They ran out of the office and across the airport, down two flights of escalator stairs and when they got to the level they needed Reid stopped. He told Detective Malter how they should go about approaching the man, they all agreed. The woman at the security cameras radio Malter, "He is on the move. He is going south west of your current location. Oh no! He just followed a man into the men's room SDC 27."

Malter took off running, "That is the bathrooms located near the food court." He shouted. They reached it seconds later and the crowd near the court gasped when they saw the security officers, and Reid running towards them with their guns drawn. Just as they reached the door to the rest room the place went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 11**

Garcia was desperately trying to reach Reid when the BAU was plunged into darkness once again for a few seconds. She gasped as the generators kicked in giving her some light. Oh Reid please be careful and don't do anything foolish. She said out loud to no one.

Reid clicked on the flash light he had gotten from the security office and so did everyone else. He nudged his head in the direction of the door and a large security officer pushed it open. FBI he shouted as they went inside. "Drop it!" Reid yelled at the man who had a wire rapped around his victim's throat. He ignored Reid and continued to pull it tighter. "Let him go!" One of the other officers yelled.

When the man refused Reid squeezed the trigger shooting the man in the head. He sunk to the floor and Reid went to the guy he was choking. He pulled the wire off and when he realized the man was not breathing he began CPR. "We need a medic in here!" A few minutes later two men came into the bathroom and took over for Reid. After a few more minutes they shook their heads and stopped. Reid turned away disgusted. He had claimed another life right in front of them, and even though Reid had ended the killer's life he still felt like they had failed.

.

Reid had stayed with the detective going over paper work well until the next morning. He didn't know when the snow had stopped, or when the roads were opened once again, all he knew was he needed to get back to the BAU. He had talked to Hotch and Garcia and he knew Hotch was furious with him. Detective Malter offered Spencer a ride, which he accepted. As they pulled up at the BAU he said, "Thanks, we wouldn't have been able to stop him as soon as we did if you hadn't helped."

Reid looked at him, I didn't do anything and we should have been able to stop him sooner, if we hadn't stopped at the escalators…"

"Don't! You know we couldn't have run right in there without a plan we needed to know what we were doing when we did it…so don't go there. This was not your fault!"

Reid shrugged, "As soon as we get an ID on him I will send you the report. So far it is as if he doesn't exist."

"We may never find out who he was, Dr. but one thing is for sure he will never hurt another person again."

Reid closed the car door and waved briefly at the Detective before heading into the BAU.

On the 6th floor he noticed the team was back. Spencer wasn't quite ready to see anyone yet and he half wished he could be alone. He said hello to everyone then Garcia hugged him tightly. He went to Hotch's door after she released him and he knocked softly.

"Come in." Hotch said.

Reid was removing his gun and badge as he was going through the door and Emily turned to JJ and said, "What is he doing?"

Morgan ran up the stairs and stopped outside of Hotch's door, wanting to barge in but knowing he couldn't.

JJ looked at Rossi and Emily wide eyed.

.

Hotch motioned for Reid to have a seat. He hesitated before he laid his gun and badge down in front of Hotch. "I quit!"

Hotch looked at Reid in disbelief. Reid turned on his heals and left Hotch's office. He didn't stop moving until he was in his car and on his way home.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always I do not own the Rights to Criminal minds and I have no affiliation with ABC, or CBS. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Feed back is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 12**

Reid was in his apartment sitting on his couch staring into the near pitch black room, when a knock was heard at his door.

"Go away."

"No and if you don't open the door this instant I am going to kick it down!"

"I'd like to see that, Penelope."

A second later the wood cracked as a foot made contact with the locking mechanism and the door flung open. Spencer sat there in stunned silence. Garcia walked into his apartment followed by Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. Three seconds later Emily and JJ came to the doorway. JJ looked at Reid's shattered door frame and she looked at Morgan, "Was that necessary?"

Morgan threw his hands in the air and said "It wasn't me" and pointed at Garcia.

"Right…" Emily added in disbelief.

"Hey I know how to kick in a door!" She held up the wood scrapper in her hand, "You use this as a pry bar and then kick at the lock."

Emily held up her hand and said, "I don't want to know why you have that, or where you learned it."

.

Rossi came out of Reid's kitchen and took a seat on the coffee table. He looked at Spencer, who was hugging a pillow to his chest. He placed a glass in Reid's hand and then opened the bottle of whisky, pouring a generous shot into it.

He looked at the amber colored liquid and Rossi said "Drink it!"

Reid opened his mouth to protest but Rossi shook his head.

He put the glass to his lips and then downed the shot in one sip, coughing and gagging as it hit the back of his throat and burned all the way down to his stomach. He waited for it to pass but it didn't seem to go away instead the heat spread out to other areas of his body exploding in his chest and moving through his veins to the tips of his fingers and the bottom of hit feet. His face turned a crimson color and then an unhealthy shade of blue as Reid held his breath.

"Breath, it will help." Rossi instructed.

"What the hell….." cough…. "…was that?"

"Family recipe." Rossi poured half of what he initially gave Reid, into the glass and Reid looked at him wide eyed.

"Just sip that one."

Reid didn't think he wanted to do that. But when he took a tentative draw on the glass it didn't burn nearly as bad and he took another sip.

Rossi handed the bottle off to Morgan and they all took a small shot.

JJ said, "That is like drinking Jet fuel, and I am going to be drunk in minutes."

.

Rossi got off the table moving to the arm chair to the right. Hotch set Reid's badge and gun down where Rossi was sitting a moment ago. "I am not going to accept that."

"Why not?" Reid threw the pillow on the couch standing suddenly, the whiskey giving him the gal to face Hotch.

"Because if you quit I can't fire your ass!"

"Fine, go ahead fire me! I was only trying to save lives! See how well that worked!"

"Reid, sit down!"

When he refused JJ moved between Hotch and Spencer and she gently pushed Reid back onto the couch. Sitting next to him, she took his hand in hers holding it tightly.

Hotch took the seat on the coffee table, leaning in close to Spencer.

"Reid you know he would have never stopped unless someone stopped him. I don't like the way you did it, but you did your job, and did it well. How many people did you save? You don't know do you? But I do, he would have kept going, and deep down you know it. I'm proud of you Spencer. You handled that detective and that security crew like a seasoned leader and you did it with minimal loss of life. Although you don't see it now, you did the right thing."

Spencer looked at Hotch. He expected to be reprimanded and told he would never work in the BAU again. What he never expected to hear was what Hotch was telling him now. Hotch took a sip from his glass before going on. "Detective Malter called me and told me how you made sure there was a plan of action, and how you handled yourself in the face of uncertainty, when the lights went out. Take a couple of weeks off, get on a plane and go somewhere, get a change of scenery. But I refuse to accept your resignation."

.

Spencer looked at his gun and badge sitting next to Hotch. He let go of JJ's hand and reached for them. Hotch saw what he was going for and he held them out to Spencer.

"If it is ok with you I would rather not see the inside of an airport for quite sometime. I want to get back to work."

***

The End


End file.
